


Second Chance

by redandblue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Revenge, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblue/pseuds/redandblue
Summary: “Impossible…” He apparently traveled around 18 years back in time. How was that possible? He was dying back there in Hannibal’s house.Time Travel AU.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I decided to post his old story I wrote a while ago. (I know that I need to finish my other ones, but yeah ...haha.)
> 
> As alway I hope you like my story!
> 
> English is not my native languages, so there could be some mistakes! If you find one tell me and I would love to correct them! :)

They were drowning in blood.   
His gaze was fixed on Abigail lying next to him. She had gone still a few seconds ago but Will could still hear the echo of her gasping for air in his ears.   
Her lifeless eyes stared back at him right into his soul. 

Hannibal brought Abigail back to him...and then took her from him again. The pain was unbearable. Tearing his heart apart.   
A lot more painful than the gaping wound on this abdomen. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

More and more the room filled with cold, red blood. Threaten to devour them. 

“We could disappear now. Tonight. Feed your dogs, leave a note for Alana and never see her or Jack again. Almost polite.”

Hannibal’s words echoed in his head. Now Will understood.   
At that point Hannibal already knew. Knew about his scheme. Why didn’t he notice it back then? 

Hannibal wanted to surprise him with Abigail. He wanted to run away with him. Will knew that a part of him wanted that too.   
But he just couldn’t. It wasn’t right to let the devil run around free. Or worse, run around with him. 

But what if….

What if he went with him? Where would they have gone?   
But it was too late. Abigail was dead and he was dying too. It was over.   
He closed his eyes and took a last breath before he was drowning deeper and deeper. Until everything went black. 

 

\---------------------------

He woke up in bed again, gasping for air and bathed in sweat. Breathing heavenly he immediately ran his hands to his abdomen, searching for the gaping wound, but finding only smooth skin. 

Nothing.   
No wound was there. His skin was smooth and unscathed but he could still feel the knife’s sharp blade on his skin. Like if it was there only moments ago. 

Was everything just a dream?

Will lifted his head a little bit from the pillow and looked around, expecting to find his usual surroundings of his house out in Wolfstrap.   
But everything was differed. Differed but somehow familiar. 

The room was small with walls plastered with posters of his old favorite bands.   
There were also some pictures showing his younger self, maybe around eight years old, and his father after they went fishing together.   
Will remember that moment clearly. Mainly because his mother died soon afterwards.

Then it hit him. 

This was his old room, in the old house back in Baltimore he and his father moved into after his mother had died. 

“This is impossible…” Will muttered in disbelief.

His old mattress squeaked underneath him when he sat up on the edge of his bed. There were only two options.   
One, he was finally losing his mind and gone mental. Which wouldn’t have surprised him to be honest.   
Or two, he somehow traveled back in time. The first option sounded more realistic but this felt far too real to be a dream or hallucination. 

He stumbled out of his bed to a mirror hanging on the opposite wall. Before he could actually see his reflection, he stopped and took a deep breath.   
Hesitantly he moved closer until his younger self stared back at him. 

In disbelief, what he was seeing, he let his fingers run over his facial features. His skin was smooth without his usual amount of stubbles and his deep frown between his eyebrows was gone. He had to be around 17-18 years old again. No signs of aging were present on his face yet. But instead there was a dark purple bruise under his left eye.   
Seeing his face bruised did not surprise him. When he was younger there wasn’t a day he had none. As soon as one began to fade away, he got another one. 

“Impossible…” He apparently traveled around 18 years back in time. How was that possible? He was dying back there in Hannibal’s house. 

“WILLIAM” A voice suddenly shouted from downstairs and Will jerked surprised. But he immediately recognized the voice and could feel the anger rise inside him.   
With confident steps he walked out of his room, down the stairs into the living room. 

A familiar smell greeted him. The smell of alcohol mixed with spoiled food. His father was sitting in a large armchair with a bottle of beer in his hand, surrounded by a mess of empty bottles and pizza boxes. 

“WILLIAM” he shouted again, unaware of him already in the room. With clenched fists Will walked closer.

“What?!” he hissed. His father’s drunken eyes finally met his own.

“Go and buy me beer!” the older man ordered and threw the empty bottle on the floor. 

Will could not stop a bitter laugh from escaping his lips. The scenario in front of him was so surreal but yet so familiar. After his mother had died his father began to drink heavily. At first Will through it was because the man wanted to drown his sorrow. Escape the bitter reality that his beloved wife was gone. He believed that it would have an end someday. That it would get better with time. 

But his father did not stop and along the line he forgot that he still had a son left. Day after day Will could see his father changing, becoming another man.   
At this point in his life, around ten years after his mother’s death, his father was already gone. Devoured by alcohol and hatred.   
There man in front of him was nothing more than an empty shell now. 

“If you want more, than get the FUCK UP and buy it yourself!”

What exactly was the universe thinking by putting him back at this point in his life. Was this supposed to be a punishment? 

“YOU LITTLE…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?” His father suddenly stood up, moved forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Pulling him close.   
Will stared at the older man’s hands and slowly lifted his head up, meeting his father’s stare. Looking him right into his eyes. The man’s face was twisted into an angry grimace. Reminding Will of a mad animal. Ready to tear him into pieces.

“I said…” Will started repeating. Licking his lips amused. “…that you can go FUCK yourself and buy your own FUCKING beer!”

And with that his father hit him hard. Will’s head flung to the side while the older man’s trembling hands were still on his collar holding him up. Will could taste the blood in his mouth now. His lips were probably split too. 

“Hit me as often as you want…I won’t buy you your FUCKING beer!” 

“YOU LITTLE BASTARD…” Another punch followed and he went down on the floor with a groan. His young body was aching and felt weak. Will could feel the bruises from old injuries under his skin. 

“GO!” His father shouted visible shaking with anger. Slowly Will turned his head and looked up to his father. 

“No!” Will replied with a cold and unwavering voice. He wasn’t the young kid from the past. The kid, who was so afraid of his father and did not have the courage to do anything. The kid, who endured everything and kept quiet. No, that was not him anymore. But his father didn’t know that.

“NO?!” His father repeated, not used to Will taking back at him. Then he grabbed an empty bottle of the ground and pointed it threatening at Will.

“Come on do it!” Will challenged him. “What are you waiting for you FUCKER! DO IT!”

And with that the bottle hit him hard. Shattered on his head in thousand pieces. Will’s head hit the floor again. The world was spinning know.   
His ears ringing and his vision was slowly turning black. Will tried to focus on the man in front of him, but could not keep his eyes open.   
Finally everything went black….

 

___________________________________

 

He woke up in the same position on the floor he earlier fell unconscious in. He felt something on his face. Something was licking his face. 

“Hey Mini…” Will whispered weakly the moment he recognized his old dog - Mini. She was whining beside him, worried about her owner.   
He had found her two years ago behind a dumpster and decided to keep her. She had become his best and only friend in the past years. Will remembered her clearly and was fascinated to see her in front of him again.

Will tried to sit up and immediately regretted his decision. Sharp pain hit him suddenly. He groaned in pain when he remembered what had happen.   
His father had hit him with the empty beer bottle and left him here. He could have killed him. The thought about his father made him incredible angry.   
How could he do that to him?

“Come on Mini…” Will ordered and tried to lead her away from the glass splitters on the floor. He did not want get her hurt. He led her into the kitchen and searched for dog treats for her. But all he could find were empty packaging. Will sighed. The fridge was almost empty as well. There was no damn food in his house. Not for dogs nor for humans. 

“I need to do some shopping…stay here Sweety ok?” He bends down to pet her one more time.   
The moment Will stood up, pain shoot in his head again. 

“Argh…”, he moaned and held his forehead. Mini winced at his pained moan and ran around worried. 

“I’m alright Mini.”, he assured her and walked to a nearby mirror. Oh god, he looked as awful as he felt. 

Dried blood was all over his forehead and one side his face. Carefully he lifted his brown curls form his forehead and examined the wound underneath. The glass bottle had hit him hard and cracked right in front of his hairline. 

“Damn it…”. His skin was split apart and the wound was relatively deep. He grabbed a cloth from the sink and tried to wipe of the dried blood as much as possible.

He probably needed some stitches and a prober clean out of the wound. He remembered that back than he often got a lot of bruises and some scratched, but never deep wound like that. Well…back then he did not have the guts to object his father’s wishes. Now he did. He was not the kid from the past. At least not mentally.   
He was a grown as man, who lived through much more terrible times. 

Will knew that the hospital was nearby, so he decided to pay the emergency room a visit, so they could stitch him up, before grocery shopping.   
Then he would think about what he will do next about his crazy situation he was in right know. He grabbed his old baseball cap and put it on, hiding his bruised face.

“I’ll be right back!” He assured Mini and left the house. 

_______________________________________________

 

The sun outside had gone down already, which was normal for this time of the year. Christmas was around the corner and Baltimore was covered in snow.  
Will was only wearing an old hoodie, which did not provide enough protection from the cold. He should have grabbed a jacket too before he went out.   
But fortunately the hospital was only a few blocks away. It would take him some minutes to get there. 

While he was on his way he studied his surroundings. Not that much had changed. He still recognized most of the shop and restaurants.   
Obviously most of them looked a lot newer than he had them in mind. And some shops were missing as well, not yet build. 

But what fascinated him the most were the cars driving on the street and parking on the sidewalk. One classic car after another. Will did not know that the world could change so much in 18 years. But apparently it did. 

After only a few more steps he was almost there. He could already read the large letters “Johns Hopkins Hospital”. He searched for the “Emergency Room” sign and found it immediately. 

Hopefully it would not take so long. He had more important things to do. Like freaking out over the “time-travel-thing” for example. 

He took a deep breath and entered the hospital. The lady at the registration told him to go inside the waiting room and wait there. Fortunately it was a relatively quiet evening at the hospital and not a lot of people were in the waiting room. 

So after around 30 minutes a nurse called him and led him into a small room. 

“Please sit down Mr. Graham, a doctor will come soon and take a look at you!”

Will did as the nurse said and sat down. The nurse than left again and Will suddenly felt very tired. 

Will had almost fall asleep, as the sound of the door being opened made him jump.   
“Good evening. Mr. Will Graham?” The doctor greeted him. 

Will’s eyes got wide when he saw a familiar face. Right in front of him was standing a younger version of Hannibal. He could not believe his eyes. Will felt a lot of different emotions at the same time. Anger, Sadness and even something similar as joy...


	2. 2

“My name is Dr. Lecter.” Hannibal greeted him. 

 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=xq9p1e)

This was impossible. Hannibal, of all people, was really standing right in front of him. The whole room was immediately filled with his presence.  
Suddenly Will’s senses seemed to be heightened. Sensitive to Hannibal’s presence. Taking in Hannibal’s familiar smell triggered a wave of differed emotions in him.  
He wasn’t even sure just what emotion he was feeling; anger, guilt, a pang of nausea and joy. 

A thousand different thoughts were clouding his mind and he could barely focus on one of them.  
Every moment they lived through in the past (or in this case - future) played behind his eyes. It was overwhelming.  
He saw himself being happy having Hannibal by his side. He saw him suffering, when he finally found out who Hannibal was.  
He felt the pain, when Hannibal had killed Abigal. And the anger…the disappointment, but also…guilt. 

 

“Will?” A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

Apparently Hannibal had spoken to him. He looked concerned and sat down on a small stool in front of him. 

“The nurse said you’re here because of wound on your head, is that right?”

“Eh yes, that’s correct.” Will cleared his throat and lowered his eyes. 

 

Hannibal proceeded to check his vital signs. He measured his blood pressure and examined his pupils with a light for any sign of brain injury.  
He acted...normal. Like you would expect of a doctor. Professional, almost without any emotions. Cold.  
He was wearing his person suit perfectly. 

Something was missing. Will could not feel any of the connection they had before. Hannibal always treated him…special. Looked at him with this soft expression that was exclusively reserved for him. 

But now, he was just a stranger to him. Someone unimportant.  
It made Will feel weird. Was he perhaps disappointed that Hannibal did not recognize him? Treated him like a stranger?  
He tried not to care, but truthfully it hurt. All of it hurt. It hurt and it made him angry. 

 

“Please take of you cap Will.”  
Hannibal requested and put on some disposable plastic gloves. “I’m going to examine your wound now.”

“Ok...” Was all that Will was able to answer. He slowly took of his cap and revealed his brown locks and bruised and bloodied skin. 

 

Will could feel Hannibal’s gaze on him and looked up. Meeting with his eyes. For the first time he could see some emotions on his face. It was very brief, but he did catch it. Something like anger or disgust. 

“Tell me Will…” Hannibal started to examine his wound. “How did this happen?”

“I fell down the stairs?” This was probably what his younger self would have told the doctor back then. So he went with that. 

 

Hannibal studied his face for a moment and continued treating his wound carefully. His hands moved gently over his skin.  
The same hands that once held a knife and had killed him… 

 

“You know Will, I don’t appreciate you lying to me.” His tone of voice changed a little. Not so cold anymore. “Maybe I could help you, if you tell me the truth of course.”

“How Doctor?” Will asked bitter and looked up at Hannibal. This was his chance to get some more reactions from Hannibal.

“The only way you could help me, is by killing that bastard who did that to me.”

 

The doctor paused for a moment at his words, but did not look at him. The doctor was visibly surprised. 

Admittedly, someone else would not have noticed it, but Will did. He knew Hannibal’s facials expressions and what every little twitch meant. 

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Hannibal responded after a few moments had passed by. 

 

Finally, Will was able to get a glimpse through his person suit. There he was. The Hannibal he knew.  
Will could not hold back a short smirk and then faked a surprised “What?”. 

He did not want to make it too obvious, who he was and that he knew about Hannibal’s little secret. It was his advantage that Hannibal did not know him.  
For the first time he felt superior. It was thrilling playing with Hannibal like this. Maybe this was his chance to get back at Hannibal for what he had done to him.  
He felt like it would only be fair. 

 

“I was certainly not expecting a response like that Doctor.”

A faint smile came across Hannibal’s lips. 

“Sometimes we have to do things we don't like in order to survive.” 

With small plasters Hannibal started to close up his wound. “Even if it involves killing a person.” 

 

Will was staring at his face, trying to figure out what was going on in Hannibal’s head. This was probably Hannibal’s way to manipulate him – again.  
Manipulate him into killing a person. How predictable of him. For now, Will decided to play along.

 

“That’s easier said than done, Doctor…”

“Killing is easy," Hannibal was now staring right into his eyes. "Dying is harder…” 

 

Hannibal’s warm hand found his way to his cheek and stroked his skin softly. Until now Will did not noticed how close their faces were.  
He could feel Hannibal’s breath on his skin. 

 

“You need to choose Will…is it _dying_ or _killing_ that you want?” 

Will knew, what Hannibal wanted to hear, but did not want to make it too easy for him. 

“I…I don’t want to die…”, he answered innocently, with a faint hint of fear and lowered his head again. 

“…but I also don’t want to kill anyone. I just want it to _stop_.”

 

He could hear a faint sigh from Hannibal. He was probably disappointed with his response. Losing his interest in him. 

“Alright Will, you’re finished. The wound was not deep and you should be fine, with a little bit of rest. Please come back in a week for a check-up.”

Hannibal took of his gloves, started to pack up his medical instruments and was about to leave. 

 

“But…just in case. How would you do it Doctor? Kill someone?” 

Hannibal stopped in his tracks and turned around again. A grin was slowly appearing on his face.

Will knew that he got him with that. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Will was on his way back from the hospital, to grab some food from the nearby grocery store, when the reality began to sink in little by little.  
Earlier the doctor had to leave for another patient, before they could talk any further. But before he left the hospital Hannibal wrote down a number and told him to call him.

 

The small piece of paper, felt hot in his hand. Will felt euphoric, adrenaline was still rushing through his veins. But with every minute that passed by, the reality of what had happened, hit him.

 

He actually traveled back in time and met a younger version of Hannibal.  
Beside the strong desire to get revenge for everything Hannibal did to him, he had no idea what to do next. How was he going to get back to the future?  
Was it even possible to get back? If not, what was he supposed to do? Living with his father was no option... 

 

Will could already feel a migraine form behind his eyes. He decided to first of all focus on Hannibal. After all, he was the only person (except his father) that he knew in this “world”. Maybe he was the key to return to the future. He will figure it out somehow, piece by piece. 

 

But first, he really needed some food and a good night of sleep. But at the thought of his father his stomach dropped. Hopefully he was not yet home. He did that sometimes.  
Staying away for a few days and then appear out of nowhere again.

Will did buy some cheap food for himself and some dogfood for Mini. 

When he reached their house, he carefully opened the front door and listen if his father was home. Silence. Good, nobody seemed to be home. 

“Hey Mini, I got you some food!” Will walked inside and looked around for his dog Mini. 

“Hey Mini…Mini sweetheart”. He entered through the kitchen inside the living room. Broken bottles were still lying around. But also some new opened beer cans. 

“Mini?” Still no sign of her. 

He stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw a familiar bunch of fur lying on the floor. The light brown color of her fur was now colored dark red. The grocery bag fell next to Will on the floor. With wide eyes he was staring at her. Or at what was left of her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Miniii....I'm so sorry at all the dog lovers out their (including myself....)
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> And thank you all for your lovely comments! I'm glad that you also like "time travel stories". 
> 
> I'm also sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update earlier next time :)


	3. 3

His stomach dropped and he could feel the nausea rising. All of the sudden his throat felt tight, restricting his breathing. 

“Oh no…Mini.”

“No…”

His knees gave in and he fell down on the floor, next to the crushed body of his dog. Her lifeless eyes were staring back at him.  
With his shaking hand he reached out to her, but stopped right before he could reach her. 

 

Suddenly the images of Abigail started to reappear behind his eyes. All the blood. The terror on her face, when Hannibal cut her throat.  
Her eyes had looked similar. Dead, without any sign of life. And just like Mini’s , Abigail’s death was… _his _fault.  
Deep down he knew, that Hannibal was not the only one responsible for what had happened. He did have his part too. __

____

Will had betrayed Hannibal. And in return, Hannibal did the same to him.  
The moment their eyes had met inside Hannibal’s kitchen, Will knew how deeply hurt Hannibal was…

 

“I gave you a rare gift, but you didn’t want it”

 

Hannibal’s broken voice echoed in his head. 

“I let you know me… _see _me.”__

____

 

His heart was now beating like a hammer in his chest and his pulse was so loud that it blocked out every other noise.  
Will tried to close his ears with his hands and stop the loud beating. To no avail.

 

“Stop, STOP! Please stop!” 

 

Then suddenly everything went quiet. Almost too quiet. His heartbeat had quiet down a bit too.  
Carefully Will uncovered his ears and raised his head. Slowly he got on his feet again. 

Will found his feet moving like as if of their own volition. One step after another.  
Before he knew, he reached the kitchen and stood before a drawer. He opened it and pulled out a large kitchen knife.

 

A few moments he was just staring at the metal in his hand, his mind was blank.  
The moonlight filled the room with a blue light and reflected in the sharp blade. 

 

“Do it Will” Hannibal’s voice told him in his head. 

Will remembered his face, when he presented him Randall Tier’s dead body. The pleased smile on his face. But most importantly, Will remembered how it felt to kill Randall.  
He had never felt something so overwhelmingly good and at the same time so incredibly frightening and wrong…

But most of all. He felt – _powerful. ___

____

He grabbed the handle of the knife firmly. Determined he got up the stairs, into his father’s bedroom. 

There he was. His father was lying on the bed, still fully clothed. Will was standing in the doorframe and felt the anger rising inside of him.  
His younger self wanted to do this a thousand times. But could not do it. Now would be finally his chance…

With one big step the jumped on the bed and kneeling over his father’s body. He was passed out and deep asleep.  
Even in his sleep his face looked angry. There was nothing Will recognized from the past. No gently smile nor any other trace of happiness…

 

With a fast move the blade of the knife was on his father’s throat. Hovering over the thin skin.  
It would only take him one fast movement to cut his throat. Just like Hannibal did it to Abigail.  
Only one second and he would be drowning in his own blood. 

And that was definitely what his “father” deserved. All the physical and mental abuse he had to endure in the past.  
All the night’s he was crying alone in his bed and his father wasn’t there for him. All these years that he missed his mum so much and felt so lonely. 

His father did not care about him. 

And now Mini. He had to take her from him too. 

His father deserved it! He did. 

 

“You should not have done that you bastard!” 

 

He pressed the knife deeper in the skin. 

 

“You should have been there for me!” 

 

His hand was shaking wild now. Only a little bit deeper and it would be done. 

Only a _little _bit….__

____

 

But his hand would not move any further. It had suddenly turned to stone and would not move.  
Will’s vision suddenly turned blurry. Without him knowing tears had formed in his eyes and were know running down his face. 

Confused he pulled the knife back and stared at his tears falling down on the cushion. They would not stop and kept coming and coming.  
Like an endless stream of water. 

 

“Why?” he was asking himself in disbelieve. 

Why could he not do it? He hated that man in front of him. Didn’t he?

He was not the father he had known before. The man that smiled at him gently. Took him to go fishing and praise him, when he got a big one.  
He was not the man anymore that to gave him a piggyback ride around the beach.  
He was not the man he called “father” once…No he was not anymore. Was he?

 

“Damn it..” Will cursed and threw down the knife. 

 

He went out of the room, down the stairs, past by Mini’s body and back in the living room. He grabbed his sweater and ran out the door. 

 

\----------------------------

 

The cold evening air was welcoming. Cooling him down. It was not snowing anymore.

Now it was raining. The rain beat down on his head and dripped into his eyes.  
Mixing with his tears. 

He blinked the drops away and started to run. He just ran.  
Maybe, if he was fast enough, he could ran back to the future? Maybe that was possible?  
No. Hannibal had killed him, maybe he was just dead and this was his personal hell?

 

He was not even sure if he wanted to go back. In the future there would be nothing for him.  
Abigail was dead, Alana was probably dead too, maybe even Jack. And Hannibal- he was probably gone. 

The realization hit him, that he would be as alone as he was right now. But at least, in this world he knew where Hannibal was.  
He could try to get his revenge or whatever it was what he wanted. 

The icy rain hurled itself at Will and trickled down his neck as he ran through the streets. 

He knew exactly where he needed to go. 

As he reached the familiar building he had left only an hour ago, he breathed in deeply. Only now he noticed how out of breath he was. 

The hospital was still full of people going in and out, despite it being late in the evening.  
He needed to see Hannibal. For what reason exactly he did not know. But he needed him right now. 

Will looked around the parking space for a specific car. There was a chance that Hannibal was still working in the hospital. Behind an old van, he spotted what he was looking for. 

 

“Found you!” 

 

Hannibal’s old, or better now - brand new, Bentley was standing there.  
Since Will did not want to get in the Hospital again, he decided to wait for Hannibal by his car.  
Sooner or later he had to get of work and drive home.  


 

Now feeling rather cold, Will sat down and leaned against the car’s tire. His now drenched clothes were sticking to his skin and let him shiver.  
Hopefully Hannibal would come out soon. His eyelids were heavy, his body even heavier.

He felt sleepy and was damn hungry. He still did not get to eat anything.  
Pretty soon, his chin dropped to his chest and he drifted into a light sleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“Will?” a voice woke him up and Will looked up. 

 

Hannibal was standing in front of him, carrying a big black umbrella over his head.

“Doctor!” Will called out and stood up. 

“What are you doing out here Will?” Hannibal asked with a a questioning look on his face.

“I was waiting for you…” he began. “I need…I need to talk to you about something!”

Hannibal studied him unsure. He was probably not expecting to see him again so soon. 

“Okay, but I would suggest talking somewhere more warm. “ Hannibal went around Will and opened the passenger seat door. “Please get in, Will”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...his father is still alive. But for how long? :P


End file.
